callingallthemonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Carissa Davina
Carissa Jacklyn Davina, was born to Dave Davina and Cassandra Davina on April 3rd, 1988, and is the main protagonist of the Calling All the Monsters series. In Calling All the Monsters, she is a 16-year-old girl who starts a school for magical-related beings to live the experience of "high school", where she meets and falls in love with a werewolf, Emmett Avery. As a vampire, Carissa possessed natural vampire powers. After her transformation into a vampire, she develops the power to have an instinctive desire to do what is necessary to stay alive. Since she is also part Fairy, she is able to generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. History Birth Carissa's parents were secret lovers, afraid of what their species (Fairy and Vampire) would have thought, since vampire and fairy relations were not tolerated. Soon, Cassandra got pregnant and when she was giving birth to Carissa, Carissa started to kill her mom slowly, by spraying light everywhere throughout Cassandra's body. Carissa's dad turned Cassandra and thus turning Carissa. ''Calling All the Monsters'' Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities * Basic Vampire Powers ** Superhuman Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Beings with this ability are stronger, tougher and more physically durable than normal humans. ** Superhuman Speed: The ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. ** Superhuman Senses: The ability to have much stronger senses than humans, as they are able to see, hear and smell better than humans can. ** Superhuman Endurance: The ability to be able endure pain better than humans and are unaffected by attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. ** Healing Factor: The ability to have an accelerated healing factor, and are able to heal all types of wounds (such as open wounds, massive burns and tissue damage). ** Mind Compulsion: The ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Active Powers ** Self-Preservation: The ability to able to evade dangerous situations. *'Basic Fairy Powers' ** Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves. ** Photokinesis: The ability to generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True faeries can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. ** Shapeshifting: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ** Hovering/Levitation: The ability to rise a few feet in the air. Levitation is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is primarily a defensive power used to avoid attacks. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as spells and other potentially lethal powers. Relationships Film Portrayl Category:Characters Category:Vampires